She Could Be The One
by RainOnMex
Summary: Miley cancelled our date for a stray puppy. She was unpredictable and selfless and that was what I loved about her. She could be the one. Or maybe she is the one. -Niley Fluff- oneshot. x


**a/n: one shot. (: review and enjoy! :D**

_She Could Be The One – A Niley Oneshot_

_She's got something special, she's got something special,  
when she's looking at me I wanna get all sentimental.  
she's got special, she's got something special,  
I could hardly breathe, something's telling me, telling me_

_maybe she could be the one.  
She could be the one._

I walked around my room without my socks on as I tried my best to remember where I'd last seen my red Converse. I bent down the floor, peeking at the empty space beneath the bed. There was nothing but an action figure, a guitar pick, a notepad and some Legos. Frankie must have been playing in my room. I got up from the floor and checked the hallway for the missing sneakers. Nothing. I groaned, thinking that I'd find it later. Instead, I grabbed my green Converse, slipping it on my feet.

I checked my phone, seeing that Miley didn't leave a message yet. She must be preparing also. I walked over the full-body sized mirror as I tried to examine my look. I smoothened my checkered polo, making sure the sleeves were rolled up neatly. I ran my hand through my curls, trying to make it look better. It was a little longer than last year but Miley said she liked it better this way – so do I. I looked at myself up and down, groaning and thinking that if I wore the red Converse, it would compliment my shirt better.

I skipped down the stairs, seeing Joe on the kitchen counter eating pancakes in the middle of the afternoon. He looked up at me, chocolate syrup on the corners of his mouth making me shoot him a look. "Hey, Nick. Look who's all dressed up for a date," he teased.

"And look who's eating pancakes in the middle of the afternoon," I shot back, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. I twisted the cap open, chugging down the water.

"What, I'm hungry," he said. "Where are you taking Miley? Somewhere special, I guess?" Joe asked, drinking his orange juice.

"We're just gonna watch a movie," I answered, taking a small piece of pancake from Joe and putting it into my mouth. "It's special, I guess. As long as I'm with her." I smiled.

"Fine, fine. No need to get all your cheesiness into my pancakes. Now hurry up, don't wanna be late," Joe said, moving his hand back and forth for me to go away. "Tell Miley I said hi and that I totally miss her. We should hang out sometime."

"I'll give her your message," I said, grabbing my keys from the counter. "Bye Joe."

"Later, Nicholas," he said in muffled words. I looked back to see his mouth stuffed by a pancake and he was looking for a napkin making me chuckle. Joe really was something else. He was a good brother and sometimes, I think I was somehow older than him.

I got inside the car, putting the key into the ignition and pulled out of the driveway. I drove quietly to Miley's house, my thoughts all about her. I smiled to myself, knowing I'd spend another day with her. Finally, I reached her house. I got off the car, ringing the doorbell. After a couple of rings, the door finally opened revealing Miley. She got even more beautiful than yesterday if that was possible. "Hey, Mi." I smiled at her as she pulled me inside.

"Hi, Nicky." she smiled back, wrapping her arms around my neck as she pressed her lips against mine, kissing me softly. I smiled against her lips, deepening the kiss. She pulled away, intertwining her hands with mine. I loved the way our hands felt together.

"Ready to go?" I asked as we sat down the couch.

"Mm-hm. What movie are we watching again? " Miley asked as she rested her head on my shoulder. I drew invisible circles on her hand as I listened to her breathing.

"I don't really know," I chuckled. "We could just pick there."

"I don't really care as long as I'm with you." she smiled, exhaling. "So, what are we still doing here? Come on! The cinema awaits!" Miley said, standing up as she pulled on my arm. "Come on, Nick! Stand up!"

"I will. I was just too comfy earlier." I chuckled, putting a hand behind Miley's back as we left her house. I opened the door, letting her in first before I got in. I slid the key in, making our way to the cinemas. "So how was your day?" I asked, trying to make a small conversation before we get there.

"Pretty much boring. My mom made me go with her to the doctor. I just sat all day, waiting for her to come out of the office. Then when we got home, she made me clean my room. Yay. How about yours?" she asked as she looked at me.

"Just stayed in my room and played COD. Joe was eating pancakes in the middle of the afternoon and being messy. He had chocolate syrup all over his mouth." I shared, chuckling as I heard Miley giggle.

"Wow, Joe doesn't change, does he?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"No, he doesn't." I chuckled. "Oh yeah, he says hi and says that you two should hang out sometime. Play some Guitar Hero or something. You always crush him in that game which I find very entertaining."

Miley laughed, a hearty one that I loved. "Yeah, I remember. Maybe I'll drop by your place next time. I miss Frankie also. That little dude is so much like you. Whenever I see him, I'm always like, this is the next Nick. Not Joe or Kevin," she smiled. "Except, he loves goofing around like Joe. You're not really that 'goofy' kinda guy."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" I asked, chuckling as I glanced at her and kept my eyes back on the road.

"A mixture of both," she answered, giggling but immediately stopped when her eyes widened. "Nick, stop the car." Miley ordered.

"Why? What's up?" I asked, looking at the direction her gaze was at. I stopped the car at the side of the road and Miley immediately got out of the car. I followed her and smiled when I saw her, holding a puppy. It was a golden retriever wandering in the neighborhood and Miley smiled in awe as she held the puppy in her arms. "Hi, little guy. Where are your owners?" I asked as I pet the dog, his tiny tongue licking my hand.

"Poor little fella." Miley cooed. "I think I'm gonna keep him until tomorrow. The dog shelter might be closed at this time of the day. For the mean time, I'll call you..." she paused, thinking of a good name for the cute dog.

"How about... Elvis? After all, he's both one of our favorite artists." I suggested and she smiled, agreeing with my suggestion.

"That's great. Your name's Elvis. Just for the day, okay boy?" Miley giggled as the dog barked in response, as if it understood a thing Miley just said. "You're going to stay with me." she smiled.

"We'll go to the shelter tomorrow and find its real owners. But it's like I don't want to. This fella's too adorable." I chuckled, petting the dog. It was one of the things Miley and I shared – we were both fond of dogs and animals. I wasn't much of a nature lover but she influenced me and I realized there was so much to love about nature.

"I know. I wanna keep him." Miley smiled. "Hey, Nick? Can we cancel the movies tonight? If you don't mind. I wanna take care of this little puppy." she asked as the puppy squirmed in her arms as his tongue hung out.

"Really? Okay." I said. It was fine, really. We were going to be together today, anyway. It was just a movie. We got in back to the car and the puppy – I mean, Elvis – kept barking and barking. "So where are we heading next?" I asked.

"My house. I wanna give Elvis some food. He must be starving from walking around all day." Miley giggled as she played with him. Surprisingly, Elvis was clean. He must've gotten lost just today. We finally got Miley's house and she quickly went to their garage to get some dog bowl and dog food. Elvis followed her around like she was her owner and watched her pour the dog food into the bowl. I followed them and watched as Elvis dug into his meal, clearly enjoying it.

"Wow, do you read puppies' minds or something? How'd you know Elvis was hungry?" I asked, chuckling as I wrapped an arm around Miley's waist.

"Well it's obvious he's starving. He's been panting when I saw him." she giggled. "I hope nobody claims him. I wanna have another dog in the house."

"That would take a lot of responsibility. But I'm sure you can handle it." I winked at her, smiling making her giggle slightly.

"Come on, Elvis. Let's go inside." Miley said, clapping her hands to get Elvis' attention. He was finally done eating and we made our way inside the living room. We sat down the couch as we watched Elvis roam around the room. She rested her head on my chest as she looked up at me. "Are you sure it's okay that we didn't go to the movies for Elvis?" she asked.

"Of course. It's for a good cause anyway." I chuckled, kissing her on the nose making her crinkle her nose, giggling. "I love you, Mi. So much." I whispered.

"I love you too, Nick." she smiled. I leaned in, pressing my lips against hers, kissing her softly. She kissed back, deepening it. Miley leaned back down the couch as I hovered over her, brushing my tongue on her lower lip. We both smiled against each other's lips when Elvis started to bark making the both of us pull apart.

"I think Elvis needs to go potty." I chuckled, sitting up. He stopped barking, making the both of us chuckle.

"Elvis just thinks that we shouldn't be doing this in front of him." Miley giggled. "Come here, boy." she smiled, clapping her hands as the puppy came running into her arms. "You're so cute, boy." Elvis started licking his cheeks.

"Tell you what. Tomorrow when no one claims him, I'll be the first one to rescue him. I think this is the Wilson's puppy. They moved out the other day. Elvis must've ran away and ended up being a street dog.

"Poor Elvis." Miley sighed. "I just wanna keep him. I hope the Wilsons don't claim him." she giggled.

"They won't." I reassured. "You'll stay with us." I said before patting Elvis and taking him into my arms.

Miley cancelled a date for a puppy. She was unpredicatable and selfless and that was what I loved about her. She could be the one I was looking for. Or maybe she _is _the one. Miley was the only girl that made me feel butterfiles in my stomach whenever I see her. She was the only one that had a spell on me and I don't know why I can't stay mad at her for one day. Miley was hard to find. No other girl out there was like her and even though there was, I'd still fall in love with her. Because she could be the one.

**a/n: I was bored. So I decided to make another oneshot. :) I know it sucks. Haha. Reviews, anyway? :D**


End file.
